Epilogue: A Mad Men Sequel
by ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: It's 1977 and Peggy Olson has achieved just about everything she has ever dreamed of professionally. Will the return of her friend and mentor finally enable her to have it all? Don/Peggy, Stan Rizzo, Ken Cosgrove, Sally Draper, Katherine Olson, & Betty Francis. Rated M for sexual content. *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7A. **Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything. ***STORY NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Peggy Olson tried not to dwell on the past. Since setting up her own small advertising firm five years ago, she really hadn't looked back. Business was steady...growing even, and Peggy was creatively fulfilled. She had stuck around SC&P post-sale to McCann for a few years, at first working with both of her mentors Don Draper and Ted Chaough. Things went very well for a while, until Don abruptly quit the firm. She had enjoyed working with him as well as Ted...their competitiveness finally yielding some great creative work and garnering awards for all three of them. No one was sure why Don left...a conflict with the parent company perhaps, reconciliation with his actress-wife Megan? Rumors flew but no one had any answers. All Peggy knew is that one day she went to see Don in his office but he had left without a word to anyone.

Peggy missed the easy creative collaboration she had with Don, and working with Ted alone simply was not the same. As time had passed she was able to see him for who he really was. Ted was not the dashing pilot who proclaimed that he would leave his wife for her and sweep her off her feet, he was a weak, broken man. Even though he did eventually divorce his wife, Peggy was no longer interested, having moved on after taking up with Nick the handyman. Their relationship had been simple, uncomplicated and the sex was good. He had informally moved in while helping Peggy fix up her building free of charge over the course of several years. Their relationship had run its course however, and it ended just as quietly as it began, unlike many of her other failed romances.

Peggy decided to leave SC&P when they failed to promote her to Creative Director. The higher-ups at McCann didn't seem to think that a woman was right for that position, even though Peggy had brought them some great recognition with her stellar work and had been the great equalizer between the two creative "crybabies" Don and Ted. Peggy saw that she was going nowhere at SC&P, and decided to strike out on her own, working out of the unit that was formerly her apartment in her brownstone. Once the other tenants had moved out, Peggy and Nick renovated the second and third floors and converted them into one large living space. When she decided to leave the firm, she remembered the pact she had made with Kenny Cosgrove years earlier and asked him if he wanted to go with her. Ken had been miserable at the firm for years and was ready for a change. He and Cynthia had three children, a boy and two girls and he was eager to spend more time with them than he was able to previously. He took the Dow Chemical account with him, and a few other smaller accounts for cash flow. Peggy also snagged her close friend Stan Rizzo to be their Art Director. Stan had been dissatisfied with the direction that things were going at SC&P and was eager for a fresh start. He had recently married his longtime girlfriend and they were expecting twins any day now.

Peggy found herself that day sitting in her office, finishing up dictation for her secretary. She lit up a cigarette, a habit that she knew she should quit and leaned back in her chair to stretch out. She was startled from by her secretary's voice on the intercom.

"Ms Olson, you have a visitor."

Peggy pressed the button to reply, "Who is it? I wasn't expecting anyone?"

"The man just said that he needed to see you, and that it was a surprise and not to tell you who it was." Peggy's secretary said cryptically. Peggy was intrigued and a little concerned. But Stan and Ken were nearby if there was any trouble. "Okay April," Peggy said cautiously, "Send him in."

The door slowly opened and in walked the man that she thought she'd probably never see again. He looked older, but still very handsome. Grey peppered his once dark brown hair, and there were a few more lines on his face, belying his age which must by now be early 50's. Still looking a bit like a relic from an earlier time he wore a grey flannel suit with a narrow striped tie.

"Ms Olson, thank you for agreeing to see me." The man said for the benefit of her secretary as he closed the door. Peggy felt her breath catch. She could hardly believe her eyes. He looked good, better than the last time she had seen him over five years ago. She shot up from her desk and raced over to him and he folded her into his arms into a warm embrace.

"Is it really you?" Peggy asked. She could feel herself getting choked-up. He smelled great, like aftershave. "God, I've missed you Don! You look great! Where have you been all this time?" Don exhaled, relieved that Peggy was happy to see him. He kissed her on the cheek and released her from his embrace. "It's good to see you too Peggy." Don said sincerely. "I see you've done well for yourself," Don said, gesturing to the awards that cluttered up Peggy's cabinets. "I always knew you'd do great." Don said with a warm smile. Peggy could feel her cheeks turning red. Even though she had long since passed the time when she craved the approval of her old mentor, it still meant a lot to hear genuine praise from him.

"Thanks, Don. We work on a much smaller scale here than at the old firm, but I find the work much more fulfilling." Don nodded, smiling a knowing smile. "Please, sit down. Can I get you something to drink?" Peggy asked, gesturing towards the small bar in her office. Don sat down on the sofa and shook his head, "Nothing for me, thanks. Although...coffee would be great if you have it." Peggy noticed that Don refused her offer of an alcoholic beverage but she didn't say anything. She smiled and poured Don a cup of coffee from the pot in her office. "Sure, coming right up." Peggy said as she brought Don's coffee to him and sat down. "So really Don, where have you been. I'm still pissed that you left without saying goodbye." Peggy said solemnly. Don frowned, "Sorry about that. You have to know that I didn't plan it that way. There was a emergency with my daughter Sally." Alarmed, Peggy exclaimed, "Oh no! Nothing too serious I hope. Is she okay?" Don nodded, "She's fine. Sally got herself into trouble in school out in California. Her mother refused to help, saying that the scandal would hurt her husband's political aspirations." Don rolled his eyes in disgust. "Anyway, I flew out to help as soon as she called. Sally had the baby a few months later and I was there for her through the whole thing."

Peggy was floored. This was the last thing she had been expecting to hear. "Wow, Don. Sally must have been frightened. She is very lucky to have you for a father."

* * *

><p>Don scoffed at Peggy's words. A good, attentive father is not how he would have described himself for the better part of his children's' lives. Luckily he was able to redeem himself in Sally's eyes over the past six years, helping to raise his granddaughter, Anna while Sally took classes at the local community college. Since the sale of his partnership shares to McCann, Don had no financial need to work. He had felt creatively invigorated once he regained his former position as Creative Director and his old office. He had also thoroughly enjoyed collaborating with Peggy and to his amazement, Ted Chaough. But once he received the tearful call from Sally, he did not hesitate to drop everything to help her. He knew he owed her that. Sally had forgiven him for his negligent behavior in the past and he knew he had no business judging her for any of her transgressions. Helping his eighteen year-old daughter raise his granddaughter had been one of the most fulfilling experiences of his life. Don also felt gratified that Sally chosen to name her baby Anna, after he told he all about the woman who had helped him make a new life for himself.<p>

Betty had never seen her granddaughter, having essentially cut off all contact with Sally after she became pregnant during her freshman year at Stanford. Don wasn't entirely surprised, but he was disappointed in his ex wife. He had discovered during their ten year marriage that keeping up appearances was essential to Betty. He supposed he couldn't fault her for that, given the way she was raised.

After living in California for a number of years, Sally finished her degree while her father helped her raise her daughter. Upon graduating, Sally decided that she wanted to return to New York to be closer to her brothers and look for work in publishing. Don wanted to help in any way that he could and so the three of them set off for New York a few weeks ago. Having sold his Upper East Side penthouse years earlier, Don found his family a comfortable townhouse to buy and little Anna Draper was to be enrolled in kindergarten in the Fall.

Don had tried to distance himself as much as possible from the advertising game, but he was aware that Peggy had struck out on her own not too long after he left town. She had made quite a name for herself and her tiny firm. Her office was modest, but impressive. He had seen Ken Cosgrove when he came in and had to convince him to hold his effusive greeting down so as to not spoil the surprise for Peggy. It appeared that Ken had finally ditched the eye patch and gotten himself a glass eye. "The kids kept asking Cynthia if I was a pirate. It was getting embarrassing!" Ken said with a great deal of humor. Don had always admired Ken's cheerful attitude and was glad to see that it had returned now that he had left the old firm. "How is Cynthia?" Don asked. "Cynthia is great, the kids are great, business is great, I couldn't be happier!" Ken stuck his head inside a nearby office. "Stan, quick you need to see who's here to see Pegs!" Ken whispered.

Stan appeared in the doorway of his office. "Well, Donald Draper, as I live and breathe! How are you Don? You look tan." Don laughed, "Stan. Good to see you. I am well. How are you?" "I'm in New York and in love." Stan replied enthusiastically. "Jenn is due practically any day now. TWINS!" Stan said with mock horror. Don grinned, "Well, you're going to be in for it! Get some sleep now...you won't sleep again for the next six months." Don joked. Stan seemed happier than he'd ever seen him. Stan's hair had grown considerably since the last time Don had seem him falling to just below his shoulders. He still wore a beard, but it was neatly trimmed.

"Well gentlemen, as much as I've enjoyed catching up with you, I am here to see Peggy. Perhaps we'll get more of a chance to talk later." "Of course, Don. By all means. It's good to see you!" Ken said cheerfully. "Yeah, Don. Don't be a stranger!" Stan said enthusiastically. Both Stan and Ken returned to their offices to work, leaving Don to introduce himself to Peggy's secretary. "Hello. My name is..." "Donald Draper. I was able to glean that information already from your previous conversation." Peggy's secretary interrupted drily. Don was a little taken aback by the woman's sarcasm, but he didn't hesitate to turn on the charm. "Yes. I'm here to see Ms Olson, but I don't have an appointment and she isn't expecting me. It's a surprise." "She hates surprises." The secretary declared. "I remember." Don mused. "Be that as it may, can you please let her know that she has a visitor?" Don asked. "Sure." The secretary replied. "Thank you, sweetheart. What did you say your name was?" "I didn't, but it's April." "Well, thank you very much, April." Don smiled and the secretary rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed. "Ms Olson, you have a visitor."

* * *

><p>"Wow Don! Sally must have been frightened! She is very lucky to have you for a father."<p>

Peggy had a distinct memory of Don's daughter Sally back from when she was Don's secretary that involved Don's ex wife Betty and some chocolate bars. It didn't seem possible that Sally was old enough to be a mother, but Sally was twenty-three now...older than Peggy was when she had Pete's baby and gave it up for adoption.

Don winced at Peggy's assertion. "I don't know about that. I've certainly made more than my fair share of mistakes. I'm just very lucky that those most important to me have found it in their hearts to forgive me." Peggy met Don's eyes with a knowing smile. "Come on" Don said "Let me buy you dinner. It is still your birthday." "Jesus!" Peggy exclaimed "How did you remember that? I've been in denial all week." Don smiled, "Let's just say I'm making up for lost time. Come on, get your things." Peggy laughed, "It's 4:00...no one eats this early except for old people. But I guess since you are a grandpa now..." Peggy smirked as she pat Don on the back as they were leaving Peggy's office. "April, I'm leaving for the day. Let Stan and Ken know. See you Monday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **this story was written prior to my other story _Alternate Ending,_ which is also published here. There are only so many ways to describe how Dick became Don and I have repeated myself a little here in this chapter. My apologies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Don took Peggy to a nearby restaurant where they were nearly the only patrons.

"Do you remember that coffee shop with the painting of the Parthenon?" Peggy asked.

Don laughed, "You mean the one with the cockroach? Yes, very well. So which birthday is this for you?" Don asked.

"Thirty-eight" Peggy said flatly.

Don looked at Peggy sympathetically, "Peggy, come on. You are Creative Director of your own agency and you _just_ turned 38. You own an entire building for christ's sake! You're doing great." Don said and he reached across the table and squeezed Peggy's hand.

Peggy smiled, her eyes welling up at Don's encouraging words. "Well, you haven't lost your ability to sell things. Are you looking for work? I could use another copywriter." Peggy joked as the waiter came over to take their drink order. "Just water for me" Peggy said.

Don interjected, "Peggy, it's your birthday. You can order a drink if you want. I'm a big boy, I'll be fine."

Peggy shook her head. "No. I want to be supportive, and I want to be clear headed. It's not every day that _Don Draper _takes me to dinner and spoils me with flattery."

Don chuckled. "Fine, have it your way. Club soda," he said, nodding to the waiter.

"So," Peggy began,"do you mind me asking? How long have you not..."

"Been drinking?" Don finished. "About five years now. I finally realized that in order to be a reliable caregiver for my granddaughter, I needed to pull my head out of my ass."

Peggy smiled, "That's great, Don! You do seem much happier."

Don smiled "I am, Peggy. I've had a lot of time to think about the past and how poorly I behaved for a very long time. I know we had a detente during the whole Burger Chef thing, but I don't think I've ever really apologized for how shitty I treated you over the years. Who could blame you for jumping ship when you did?"

Peggy's face fell, remembering the day that she told Don that she was leaving SCDP and moving to CGC. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. You gave me my start, made me a copywriter. If it weren't for you, who knows...I could still be a secretary raising a child on my own. Do you realize that I could have a seventeen year-old boy?" Peggy said incredulously.

"Jesus!" Don exclaimed softly.

"Can I tell you something that I've never told anyone?" Peggy asked.

"Sure." Don said.

"It was Pete's baby." Don had to fight to keep from spitting his drink all over the table. "Campbell? Jesus, how did that happen?"

"Well, he came to my apartment drunk after his bachelor party. I had just had my first day of work at Sterling Cooper, and was feeling pretty low after you turned down my advances."

Don was horrified, "What? Really? Peggy, I know I've told you before that you're..."

"Cute as hell." Peggy interrupted. "I know." Peggy smirked "Well anyway, Pete and I, you know, slept together that night and then one other time in his office before work."

Don was astonished, "Jesus. Does he know about the kid?"

Peggy nodded, "I told him years ago. It was the right decision. I wasn't ready to be a mother. Now I think I've missed my chance." Peggy said sadly.

"Is that what you want?" Don asked.

"Maybe? I don't know. I would like to find someone to be with who truly gets me, and who doesn't try to make me feel bad for working in advertising. Do you know what my ex boyfriend Abe said to me when he dumped me?" Don shook his head. "He said something to the effect of 'Your every action offends me.' I love my job. I'm good at it."

"Yes you are." Don interjected.

"Thank you. I shouldn't have to apologize for it. There's nothing wrong with truly enjoying what you do. But that's not to say that I don't occasionally feel a...longing for what might have been when I see my sister's kids." Peggy shrugged sadly.

"Well Peggy, for what it's worth I do believe that you can have the opportunity to build a family in one way or another if that is what you truly want. It may not be in the way that you dreamed it would be when you were a girl, but the possibilities are endless."

Peggy did not know how to respond to Don's encouraging words so she attempted to change the subject. "So, how are things with the rest of your family? Do you ever hear from Megan? I see her from time to time on TV..."

"_You_ watch her show?" Don asked incredulously.

"Well, no but my mother does and she always mentions her...and you."

"Does she still hate me?" Don asked

"No. I cleared her up on that subject a long time ago. I said it was some other executive at Sterling Cooper who was responsible, and that you were happily married at the time. She has totally given up on me though...that I will ever get married and give her grandchildren. I know she still prays about it..." Peggy said trailing off.

Don took another sip of his drink and continued, "Well, to answer your question, I did see Megan occasionally while I was in California with Sally and the baby. We are on good terms." Don replied.

Peggy smiled, "That's good to hear. I've always liked Megan. If you speak with her soon, please give her my regards."

Don nodded, "I will."

At that moment, their meals arrived and conversation ceased for a while. Peggy thought about how this was perhaps the longest conversation she had ever had with Don that wasn't about about a campaign. If she was being honest with herself, she would have to admit that she didn't think that she was capable of holding his interest for that long. But Don was completely engaged in their conversation. She was reminded again of that night years ago when he bought her dinner for her birthday, He told her about his childhood on the farm and how he had watched his father die right in front of him. Peggy had thought at the time that they were becoming much closer friends than they ended up being. It was only a few months later that he got engaged to Megan out of nowhere, and then abruptly everything changed. Don's whole attitude about work changed and he seemed completely disinterested in everything with the exception of his new wife. Peggy had to admit that she had been disappointed in Don for making such a momentous decision so quickly. She supposed that it made sense for him to fall for someone gorgeous like Megan, but their engagement and subsequent marriage put an end to their burgeoning friendship.

Peggy realized that it had been a while since either of them had spoken and she decided to break the silence.

"Don" Peggy began and Don looked up with curiosity, "Do you realize that this is the longest conversation we've ever had about _anything_?"

Don was going to protest, but Peggy stopped him. "I'm right, Don. There was that one night, long ago when we were working on Samsonite, and then there was the time we worked on Burger Chef, but most of our interactions have been about work."

"Jesus, really?" Don asked and Peggy nodded.

"You really weren't one for personal conversations." Peggy added, "And that was fine. But I guess I thought we were going to be closer friends than we ended up being."

Don thought long and hard for a minute about what had happened in his life that caused the rift between the two of them and came to one conclusion. "Megan." Peggy nodded.

Don shook his head, "You know, at the time I thought I was making a smart decision. She seemed so simple, and I don't mean this in a negative way, but she was the simple easy choice. She was great with my kids when we went to California, she said she was interested in advertising...she was perfect. But we ultimately wanted different things, and what I wanted her to be was not who she really was. Once she experienced some success in her acting career, I had already been unfaithful to her. I became very reckless, seeing a woman who lived only one floor below us, whose husband I was good friends with. She moved to Los Angeles after I convinced her to quit her job when I thought that the only way we could be happy again was to get a fresh start in California. I lied to her about being put on leave because I was ashamed. I'm sure that was the final straw. I really was a terrible husband."

Peggy shook her head, "Don, I'm not going to judge you for things that happened years ago. I'm no prize myself. I'm sure you were aware of what happened between Ted and myself?" Don nodded in affirmation.

"People do things. The decisions we've made in the past shape who we ultimately become. I'd like to think that I've redeemed myself since I made those poor choices, and I am sure you have too."

Don shook his head and chuckled "Peggy, your capacity for forgiveness is overwhelming. I admire that quality in you."

Both Don and Peggy had long since finished their meals and the restaurant was filling up with more patrons. Don paid the bill and helped Peggy on with her jacket.

"Thanks for dinner. Would you like to come back to my place for some coffee?" Peggy asked.

Don smiled, "Sure. That would be nice."

The two of them walked on short distance to Peggy's building. Peggy led the way to the second floor living area and Don made himself comfortable on Peggy's beat-up sofa. There were piles of magazines and laundry strewn about. Don was a little taken aback by the state of Peggy's home, since he remembered that her office had always been as neat as a pin back in the old days. But looking beyond the clutter, Don was able to see the beautifully renovated space that had been well maintained. He was impressed.

"Peggy, I know I've said it before, but you've really done well for yourself. This is a very comfortable home."

Peggy was a little flustered, embarrassed by the somewhat organized chaos of her living room. "Oh, thank you. I apologize for the mess I wasn't expecting company and the cleaning woman won't be here until Tuesday."

"Don't think anything of it. Don replied.

Peggy began rifling through her cabinets for some coffee. "Stan is always giving me shit for what a slob I am. He's disgusted by it."

Don was intrigued. "Were you two ever an item?" Don asked.

"Who, Stan and I? No. He's like my brother. We have seen each other naked though, and he's kissed me twice."

"What?" Don asked, furrowing his brow.

Peggy waved him off dismissively, "Oh, it was nothing. Stan was being an ass when he first started at SCDP, and I called his bluff. We were working together all weekend in that hotel room you made us get for Vicks, and he claimed that he worked best in the nude, but he thought I was too much of a prude to allow him. Before he knew what was happening I began stripping down and dared him to follow suit."

"Jesus!" Don exclaimed, laughing. He was impressed by her ballsiness.

Peggy smirked. "Then he tricked me into kissing him right before we pitched to Playtex to help 'relieve tension'. The other time was when you and just about everyone in the office was high on drugs while working on Chevy, and Stan's cousin had just been killed in Vietnam. He claimed he needed comforting. Anyway, that was it. He's been my closest friend for years and I'm so happy for him and his wife. They're great together."

Don was astonished, "Wow! Where was I during all of this? Wrapped up in my own bullshit I suppose."

Peggy shrugged, "Probably, but it's okay".

Peggy set two mugs of coffee on her coffee table and sat down next to Don on the sofa. Don looked right into her eyes and Peggy felt her cheeks flush and she looked away quickly. Don was still a very handsome man, resembling an older Gregory Peck. She would never flatter herself to think that Don could ever be interested in her...he had never expressed interest before, but she could see why so many women had been infatuated with him in the past. Peggy for her own part had worked hard to maintain her trim figure by swimming regularly at the local YWCA. She knew she wasn't stopping men in the streets, but she also knew that she looked pretty good for a woman her age.

"Peggy," Don began "I need to tell you something because I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Okay, Don" Peggy replied, encouraging him to continue.

Don took a deep breath before continuing. "I wasn't being completely honest with you about why I abruptly left the agency. Sally did need my help, but that was only part of the reason. Do you remember when we had the account for North American Aviation? How we lost that account right around the time we lost Lucky Strike?"

Peggy nodded. "Well, I had Pete Campbell kill the account because we had applied for government security clearance, which led to federal agents investigating my background."

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion, "I'm not sure I'm following, Don."

"I'll explain. You may recall that right before I left the firm was pursuing General Dynamics. Well a similar thing happened...there was an application for security clearance, but this time I intercepted it before it could proceed any further. I didn't want to hurt the firm again by causing us to lose the account, and I also couldn't risk what might happen if I was investigated by the government."

"I don't understand." Peggy said, shaking her head.

"Peggy" Don sighed "My name is not really Don Draper, it's Dick Whitman. I took my commanding officer's name in Korea after he was killed and I was wounded in an explosion. I...switched the the tags so that they would think that Dick Whitman had been killed, but that Donald Draper had survived. The plan worked and since Don was nearing the end of his tour, the sent him home to accompany Dick Whitman's body home to his family."

"Jesus." Peggy whispered.

Don continued after a brief pause to take a sip of coffee. "I hid from my family on the train as Dick Whitman's coffin was delivered to them, claiming that I was too uncomfortable to see to it myself. My half brother Adam saw me that day, thinking he saw a ghost. I used Don's identity to begin a new life for myself...to escape my past. I was selling used cars when Don's widow came to see me, asking what had happened to her husband. I explained to her what I did, and for some reason she did not turn me in. I promised to provide for her in exchange for continuing to live as Don, remaining married on paper and we became good friends. I had to ask her for a divorce when I met Betty, and she did, all the while encouraging me to have a fresh start. By the time I married Betty, I had perfected my 'Don Draper' persona, a fellow that was so completely different from myself whom you first met in 1960. I did everything possible to be that man. Everything was going as planned until my bother Adam, now all grown up saw my picture in a copy of Ad Age and he came to find me. He was so excited to see me and he just wanted to be a part of my life...to have a family again after his mother passed away. But I couldn't risk having someone from my past possibly expose who I really was, ruining everything, so I paid him to leave town and never contact me again. I found out later that Adam killed himself."

Peggy reached over and squeezed Don's hand. Don, who had been carefully studying his hands while telling his story, covered Peggy's hand with his other one and looked into Peggy's eyes.

"I am a fraud Peggy. I have taken you and everyone else who has shown me the least bit of kindness for granted and I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness."

Peggy shook her head, "That's not true. What you did was wrong, but it sounds like you helped Don's widow as best you could. I don't think you really hurt anybody, except perhaps for your brother."

Don closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are not a bad man Don. You have made some poor decisions in your life and have had to pay some consequences for them. But there is a lot of good in you too. You are worthy of love and of forgiveness."

Peggy had placed her other hand on Don's face as she spoke, trying to ensure that he heard everything she said. Don opened his eyes, tears welling up inside them. Don reached up and gently placed Peggy's hand over his lips, kissing it. He then clasped her hand over his heart. "Thank you," was all Don could manage to say.

It was several moments before either of them spoke again. When she felt ready, Peggy asked, "So your real name is Dick Whitman?"

Don cleared his throat. "Yes, but you can't ever call me that."

Peggy shook her head. "I wouldn't, Don." And please don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Does anyone else know about this?"

Don released her hand and took another sip of coffee before continuing. "Megan of course knows, Betty, Dr. Miller, Sally knows some things, and Pete Campbell tried to blackmail me with what he had found out by opening a package that had been mistakenly delivered to him."

"You're kidding?" Peggy said incredulously.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not going to go into the details since Pete has been a very loyal friend an ally, but he did try to turn Bert Cooper against me."

Peggy was astonished, but it appeared that the tension with Pete was very long ago. "No one knows the extent to which my cowardice reaches, except you."

Peggy took a quick swig of her rapidly cooling coffee before her next question."Why did you decide to tell me all of this Don? I'm glad you did, but why?"

Don sighed, "Because you know me, Peggy...better than anyone else. We're the same, you and I. We both strive for perfection, and won't settle for anything less. We both love the work and the creative process. I can't think of anyone whose opinion I value more than yours. It made me very happy to think of coming here to see you after all these years, and since I've been here with you, that feeling has only grown, in spite of our weighty conversation. You are the only person I know who would be willing to help someone without passing judgment. You are a wonderful, beautiful person Peggy and you make me want to strive to be the best man I can be."

Peggy was very moved. "Don...I don't know what to say."

Don shook his head, "You don't have to say anything. I have spent the last five years alone, helping my daughter raise my granddaughter. I wouldn't have traded those years for anything...I was able to repair my relationship with Sally and I got to experience a lot of what I missed when she was a baby. But while I was content to do that, I still felt that there was something missing. I got to thinking that while of course my lifestyle was drastically different, I was also missing a very important person, whom I had seen practically every day for eleven years. I realized how much I missed you, how I had grown to enjoy and look forward to working with you. I also thought about how you had grown into such a beautiful woman right before my eyes, and I was blind to it for a long time. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I couldn't live with myself if I let you go on thinking that I never appreciated you. You were such a big part of our company's success, and I'm so grateful to have been able give you your start. Peggy, I don't want to go another day without you in my life. I've loved you as a dear friend for so long. I enjoy being around you, you make me laugh and you challenge me. I love you, Peggy."

Peggy felt her heart start beating faster at Don's declaration. "Oh Don." Peggy whispered as she moved to draw Don into an embrace, holding him tightly. Don put his arms around Peggy and kissed her hair. They remained that way for what seemed like a while, until Don broke contact first. He grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the tears from Peggy's face, smoothing hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Tell me what you are thinking." Don said nervously, any bravado he once had completely gone.

Peggy was speechless, "Don, I...never would have imagined that you felt this way. I'm very flattered."

Feeling very anxious, Don asked "Do you think that it is possible for you to think of me in a romantic sense? Would it be too strange?"

Peggy shrugged "I don't know. It's not a switch that I can just turn on and off at will. It would take some time, but I would be willing to give it a try if you are...going out together, dating, seeing if we're compatible at all outside of work."

"Fair enough" Don replied "I'll take that as a maybe and be happy with that for the time being."

Don looked at his watch and frowned. "I suppose I should get going. Sally and Anna will be wondering where I am." Don said as he stood getting ready to gather his things and leave.

"Do you have to go right now?" Peggy asked.

Don smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't have to just yet. The girls will be okay, but I do need to give Sally a call to let her know where I am."

Peggy was relieved. "Good, because I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

Don smiled. "Just let me make a quick phone call."

"The phone is in the kitchen, I'll go freshen up and give you a little privacy." Peggy said as she headed towards her bedroom.

Don smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Peggy." Don said, moving toward the kitchen to grab the phone to call his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Don dialed the telephone and waited for someone to answer, he thought about his last conversation with Sally before he left the house that day. He had told her that he was going to see an old friend from work. She asked if it was someone she knew, and he said that possibly...

_Sally snickered, "Dad, is this old friend a woman? That's fine you know, you don't have to be so secretive." _

_Don chuckled "Yes, do you remember Peggy Olson?" Sally thought for a second, "I think so. Wasn't she was your secretary years ago?" _

_Don nodded, "Yes, she was at first, but then I promoted her to copywriter." Sally smiled, "I remember her...I always liked her." _

_Don smiled, "Me too. Well she started her own agency with a couple of guys from my old firm and I want to see how they're doing." _

_Sally was amused, "Are you looking to get back to work Dad, or is there another reason you're going to see her? Are you looking to reconnect?" _

_Don shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure. When I left we were on good terms, but I've known Peggy for a long time...she knows me very well and I wasn't always that nice to her. She may not want to have anything to do with me." _

_Sally grimaced, "Well, Dad you'll never know until you try. For what it's worth, I know all about you too, and I still love you. You should give Peggy the benefit of the doubt." _

_Don smiled "Thanks Salamander" Don said as he kissed his daughter on the top of the head._

"Draper residence."

Don chuckled when heard his granddaughter answer the phone, with a hint of a lisp just like her mother had at that age.

"What are you still doing up?" Don asked with mock disapproval.

"Hi Grandpa! I got to meet Uncle Bobby and Uncle Gene! Where are you?" Anna asked.

"I am still visiting with a friend." Don replied. "Can you please put your mother on the phone?"

"Sure Grandpa." Anna said happily. "See you later! Mommy! Grandpa is on the phone!"

Don shook his head and smiled as he listened to his granddaughter call for her mother. "Hey, Dad. Where are you?" Sally asked.

"Hi Sally." Don replied. "I'm visiting with Peggy right now...I'm not sure how late I'll be, but I wanted to be sure to check in and see if you're okay. Did I hear that correctly...did you see your brothers today? Did you see your mother?"

Sally sighed "No, Betty was conveniently absent. It's fine. I wouldn't have expected any less from her. Bobby and Gene said to tell you hello and we all agreed to get together at our place soon. So, how's it going with Peggy?"

Don smiled, "Good. Like I said, I'm not sure how late I'm going to be..."

Sally interrupted her father, "Daddy, it's fine. Take your time. Anna is up way past her bedtime so she's getting her bath and going to bed. I've got to work on my resume so I'll be busy anyway. Have fun and relax! You've been alone for too long! We'll be fine tonight."

Don chuckled, "Thank you sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning. I love you." "I love you too, Daddy."

Peggy had changed out of her work clothes and turned on the radio while Don used the phone, and she overheard the last bit of their conversation. It warmed her heart to see what a good and loving father Don was. She could tell that he genuinely loved his children, and that the years he had spent with his daughter and granddaughter out in California had done wonders for him. Not once since she had seen him today did he wear the tired, worn-out expression that had marred his handsome face years ago. He seemed kinder and much more relaxed.

Don hung up the phone and Peggy cleared her throat, alerting him to her presence. Don turned and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Peggy asked.

Don smiled, "Everything is fine, thanks. Sally took Anna to meet her uncles for the first time...Betty was nowhere to be found apparently which isn't surprising. I had hoped that the passage of time would've helped the situation, but that doesn't appear to be true." Don said bluntly.

Peggy frowned. "I'm sorry, Don. Hopefully you all can work something out so that Anna gets to know her grandmother." Don was pretty irritated with his ex wife, but he didn't want those negative feelings to spoil his good mood.

Peggy decided to change the subject, "So, does your daughter know what you're up to tonight?"

Don answered, "Yes. Sally was the one who told me that I needed to get out more...she feels bad that I've been stuck at home with just her and Anna...those were her words, not mine. I have a hard time leaving them alone. If anything ever happened to them, I don't know what I'd do. But yes Sally insisted that I find something to do, and go **out**! I have apparently become very dull and boring." Don said dramatically, rolling his eyes.

Peggy was amused. "I'm sure that's not true. Can I get you anything to eat? I don't really cook, but I could make popcorn."

Don shook his head. "I'm fine, really. Maybe later. Let's sit down." Don suggested, gesturing towards Peggy's sofa again.

"So Peggy," Don began as they both sat down, "what do you like to do for fun...besides work."

Peggy looked at Don quizzically. "Fun? Jesus, I can't think of the last time I actually did anything for fun. I don't know, maybe go to the movies? I don't really get out much."

Don gave her a knowing look. "You are working too hard." Don said.

Peggy smirked, "True, but you know how it is when it's your business and you want it to succeed. But trust me, I'm putting in fewer hours here than I was before at the old firm."

Don nodded, "Well, that's good to hear." They continued to make small talk and then the song on the radio changed and Don smiled, recognizing the tune.

Don stood up and offered his hand to Peggy. "Would you like to dance?" Don asked, holding his hand out. Peggy was reminded of their slow dance in Lou Avery's office so long ago and happily agreed.

'_If you leave me now, you take the very biggest part of me...'_

The song piped through the radio as Don and Peggy danced. Don placed his hands around Peggy's waist, and Peggy's hands were around Don's neck. After a couple of minutes, Don leaned down and kissed Peggy's neck softly, startling her.

"Is this okay?" Don asked, lifting his head so he could look right into Peggy's eyes. Peggy nodded, encouraging him to continue. Don leaned down and kissed the other side of Peggy's neck, and Peggy drew a sharp intake of breath. Don raised his head slightly and kissed her on the mouth slowly and gently. Peggy moved her hands up from the back of Don's neck to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, causing him to deepen the kiss. Don pulled Peggy into a tighter embrace and Peggy could feel his body pressed up against hers. Don felt the intensity building between them and he abruptly ended the kiss. Peggy looked at him with confusion.

"Peggy, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. The last thing I want to do is to move too fast. I need for this time to be different. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you. You are too important to me." As he said this, Don gently pulled Peggy's head to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. Peggy could hear the steady beat of Don's heart on his chest.

"Okay," was Peggy's only reply. They remained standing in that position for a while. She wasn't sure how she felt about their kiss. It seemed strange to be kissing Don, given their history. But at the same time being physically close to him felt good and familiar.

After a few minutes had passed, Don kissed the top of Peggy's head and released her from his embrace after.

"I think I should really be going this time. It's getting late. I had a wonderful time sweetheart." Peggy already felt bereft, missing the feeling of closeness that she had experienced in Don's arms. She smiled warmly.

"I had a nice time too Don. Thank you for a great birthday." She added.

Don grinned, "It was my pleasure." Don turned and gathered up his belongings made his way towards the door.

Peggy felt a pang as she watched him preparing to leave. "At the risk of sounding like a nervous schoolgirl, will I be seeing you again soon?" Peggy asked nervously.

Don placed his hat on his head and smiled, "Yes Ma'am. You most certainly shall be." Don opened the door to Peggy's apartment, bent down to kiss her on the cheek, and strode out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peggy had a good birthday weekend. She visited with her mother and her sister's family and had a pleasant time. During her moments alone, she found herself thinking about what Don had told her, about his past misdeeds and how he was attempting to redeem himself. She also thought about what he had said about being in love with her. Could she realistically see herself in a relationship with the notoriously unfaithful Don Draper? She knew what he was capable of...she had been his secretary for crying-out-loud! She also knew that he was a gifted story teller and that he had the power to convince anyone to do anything. Yet he hadn't tried to manipulate her into doing anything. Yes he had kissed her, it wasn't exactly a chaste kiss, but he didn't try to take advantage of he either. She would be lying to herself if she claimed that she wasn't flattered by the attention of such a notorious womanizer, but she couldn't help but worry that she may not measure up to his other conquests. She knew he had had multiple mistresses while married to his first wife Betty who was an exquisitely beautiful former model. Don had himself admitted to having been unfaithful to his second wife Megan...who was a glamorous actress! What would keep him from straying again if he were to be in a relationship with her? Peggy knew she was attractive...she had slept with her share of men and had been propositioned by several more. But somewhere down deep inside she thought that she had never really gotten over Don's initial rejection on her first day of work. _Why had she not been pretty enough to sleep with when he had had dalliances with some of his other secretaries? _She thought to herself. So to say that she had reservations about getting involved with Don on a romantic level would be an understatement.

Before Peggy knew it, Monday had come and it was time for work. She decided that she was going to keep the status of her relationship with Don a secret until she knew what she wanted to do. She was in the office kitchen making coffee when Stan arrived.

"Morning Boss. How was your weekend?" Stan asked cheerfully.

"It was good Stan. How was yours? How is Jenn feeling?"

"She's hanging in there. The poor thing has hardly slept in days. That girl is a trooper."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Peggy said sincerely. "Please feel free to go home if you think you need to be there for her."

Stan smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Chief. For now though duty calls."

"Take it easy, Stan." Peggy was relieved that it appeared that Stan was too preoccupied to ask about her visit with Don until she heard his footsteps coming back into the kitchen.

"Shit! I almost forgot...how was your visit with Draper on Friday? What did he want? Is he looking for work or something?"

Peggy noticed that Ken just had arrived for the day, and he had overheard the last bit of his conversation.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help overhearing...how was your dinner with Don?" Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Geeze you guys gossip worse that two teenage girls! Dinner was fine. Don was in good spirits. He didn't mention needing a job...why would he, he never needs to work again if he doesn't want to? Anyway it was a nice way to spend my birthday."

"Shit! It was your birthday?" Stan exclaimed "Why didn't you say something? We would have done something right Ken?"

"Guys, it's okay. You both have your own families to worry about...if I had wanted to make a big deal out of my birthday I would have. I have no idea how Don remembered after all these years. It was pretty sweet actually." Peggy blushed as she said this. Stan noticed her change in demeanor.

"Is there something you want to tell us Peggy? Are you sweet on Don?" He teased "Christ he must be 50 by now!"

"He'll be fifty-one on June 2nd." Peggy said without hesitation.

Stan laughed nervously, "Jesus, I was kidding but _do_ you have the hots for Draper? You of all people know how he is! How much did he have to drink while you were out?"

"He quit drinking...he said it's been five years."

"Well, that's impressive" Stan said wryly.

"Peggy, I know it's none of my business but just be careful." Ken said. "Stan and I both care about you and we don't want to see you get hurt."

Peggy sighed, "Thanks boys...there isn't anything to worry about though. We just had a nice dinner between old friends" Peggy lied. "Now get to work!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Stan said with a mock salute.

Peggy was able to focus on work and had a pretty productive day. In the afternoon her secretary alerted her to a call.

"Ms Olson, there is a Richard Whitman on line two for you. Shall I put him through?" Peggy was confused for a second, but she realized quickly who was calling and was amused.

"Yes April, put him through." When Peggy was assured of privacy, she finally spoke. "So let me get this straight...you can use that name anytime you want but no one else can? That doesn't seem fair."

Don chuckled, "Sorry about that. It just felt good using my real name for once."

Peggy smiled, "I can imagine that it would. So did you enjoy the rest of your weekend?"

Don answered, "I did. Thanks for asking. What about you?"

Peggy sighed, "It was good. I saw my nieces and nephews and they were sweet as always. My mother of course made me feel like a disappointing spinster aunt which is nothing new. But overall it was a nice birthday."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you free for dinner on Saturday?" Don asked with more confidence than he felt.

"Saturday? Yes I should be free."

"Good. I'll pick you up at eight."

Peggy grinned, "Great! I'll see you Saturday night...Dick."

Don laughed "See you then, Margaret."

* * *

><p>"So how have you been keeping busy, Don?" Peggy asked Don when she saw him on Saturday night for their date.<p>

"Babysitting, mostly." Don answered while sipping a glass of club soda.

Peggy laughed "You're kidding?"

Don shook his head "Nope. Sally has been out interviewing for jobs which leaves me to watch my granddaughter."

Peggy was amazed. "What do you two do all day?" Peggy couldn't imagine Don being home all day with a five year-old.

"There _are_ other things to do in the city besides work Peggy." Don said lightly "Anna and I go to the zoo, and the playground quite a bit. Once Sally finds a job I will resume my duties as chief child care provider for the rest of the summer at least. Once Anna starts school in September I am going to have some free time that I won't know what to do with. I may have to find something to do...perhaps I'll try my hand at freelancing."

Peggy snorted. "Don Draper...freelancing?"

Don furrowed his brow. "I have done it before, indirectly. Freddy even pitched some of my copy to you when I was on my leave of absence."

Peggy tried to think about what Don could possibly be referring to. Suddenly her eyes got very wide with understanding. "Accutron!" Don nodded. "I knew that was too good to be Freddy's copy! I can't believe Lou didn't want to use it. He was such a jerk."

Don shook his head "You won't find me disagreeing with you there. Anyway, who knows. I haven't written anything in a long time...I may have lost my touch."

Peggy squeezed Don's hand and smiled, "I doubt that very much." Peggy said reassuringly. Don took Peggy's hand and kissed it, causing Peggy's stomach to flutter.

The rest of their evening went very well. Peggy was enjoyed having the opportunity to get to know Don on a more personal level. Don for his part was telling Peggy things that he hadn't told anyone. He wanted to be as open and honest as possible from the beginning. He had let down his guard completely and was able to truly be himself which felt very liberating. Peggy liked this stripped down version of Don that she was getting to know. He was far from perfect, but he did have a good heart. She knew that Don had never judged her for her past mistakes and she felt that he deserved the same consideration. Don was insistent upon taking things slowly, so he took her home and they shared an innocent kiss goodnight with the promise of seeing each other again in the future.

Things continued like this for several weeks. Don would call Peggy, usually at home so as to not arouse suspicion and arrange some sort of a date for that weekend. Most often the dates involved dinner, sometimes they went to the movies, but they usually involved deep conversation. One night Peggy even attempted to prepare dinner for them both at her place...it wasn't a gourmet meal, but it was serviceable. The end result was a ham that was a little over-cooked and baked potatoes. Don enjoyed himself, admiring Peggy's attempt at domesticity. After dinner they sat to next to each other on the sofa, Peggy curled up against Don and watched TV. Outside of his immediate family, he couldn't remember a time where he felt more at ease with a person.

Don wrapped his arm around Peggy and kissed her hair. "What would you think about meeting my kids?" Don asked suddenly.

Peggy laughed, "Is that the divorced man's equivalent of 'meeting the parents'? Yes, Don I'd love to." Peggy met Don's eyes and he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"You are very important to me, Peggy. I want you to know that." Don said affectionately.

Peggy smiled warmly. "I know. You are important to me too."

Don kissed her again, this time with more intensity. Don leaned in towards Peggy, encouraging her to lie down on the couch as they continued the kiss. Don propped himself up, careful not to put his whole weight on Peggy as he lay on top of her. Peggy put her hands around Don's neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck with her fingertips. Don began kissing her jawline, and then he gradually moved down to neck, making his way down to her clavicle. Peggy dug her hands deeper into Don's hair as he steadily made his way down towards the neckline of her blouse. Don began unbuttoning her blouse, which made Peggy's breath catch.

"Don..." Peggy said, trying go get his attention.

"Hmmmm" was Don's reply. She grabbed the sides of Don's face, raising his head so he could see her.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

Don's raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Peggy nodded. "Come on." Peggy gently pushed Don off of her and stood up, taking Don's hand and leading him to her bedroom.

Peggy sat down on her bed and Don sat down next to her. "Peggy, are you sure? I can wait."

Peggy studied his face and smiled. "Yes."

Don squeezed Peggy's hand. "I love you, Peggy."

Feeling suddenly nervous, Peggy replied "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Peggy woke up later that evening feeling a little disoriented. She saw Don sleeping next to her, naked in her bed and the memories came flooding back. They had finally made love that night and she had never felt more content or more beautiful. Don was a very attentive lover, careful to ensure that she was enjoying herself as much as he was. Peggy admired Don's naked form, still in fine shape especially for a man his age. Peggy couldn't help herself and she lightly ran her fingers over Don's bare chest, watching it rise and fall slowly with every breath. She touched his handsome face, feeling the stubble that had grown overnight. She thought that it probably wouldn't take very long for Don to grow a full beard and she wondered briefly how that would look...not that she like beards! She felt Don stir under her touch.<p>

"Mmmm, Peggy?" Don whispered.

"Shhh." Peggy put a finger over Don's lips.

Don wearily opened his eyes. "What time is it?" Don asked.

"One o'clock." Peggy whispered, "Do you need to go home?" Don yawned and stretched out in the bed, revealing more of his naked body. Peggy blushed.

"As long as I'm home before my granddaughter wakes up I should be fine." Don said, opening his eyes more widely. "What do we have here?" Don said, pointing to Peggy's breasts.

Peggy playfully slapped his hand away. "You are a dirty old man!"

Don grinned. "I'm going to have to give those my full attention later." Don said, gently cupping her breasts and running his fingertips over her nipples which sent chills up her spine.

"Hey," Peggy said suddenly, distracting Don from his ministrations. "Have you ever grown a beard?"

"What? No." Don looked at her oddly. "Do you want me to grow a beard?"

"I don't know, It might be interesting."

Don shook his head and smiled. "You are a strange one, Peggy. Roll over." Don said and he motioned for her to roll onto her side.

Don pulled Peggy's naked body close to him and she could feel the evidence of his arousal against her backside. Don kissed the back of her neck and she could feel herself getting turned-on again. Eventually Don extricated himself from his position behind Peggy and he rolled her onto her back.

"You are so beautiful." Don said, gazing down at Peggy's naked body. Peggy smiled warmly and Don kissed her full on the lips.

"Round two?" Peggy suggested. Don grinned and left her in no doubt of his intentions.

* * *

><p>Peggy had never felt pleasure to the degree that she had with Don. It was as if every part of her was awakened for the first time. Don was at times gentle, and then other times he was quite a powerful lover. Don for his part was finally having the experience of sex really meaning something to him. It wasn't just a physical act this time, his emotions were completely caught up in everything he was doing. He knew that he loved Peggy, and he was able to express that not only with his words but with his whole self.<p>

Afterwards, Don lay admiring Peggy as she slept peacefully. She woke a few minutes later, blushing when she realized that Don was staring at her.

"You really are beautiful, Peggy." Don said as he gently touched her face.

Peggy smiled. She kissed him and then rolled over and rest her head on his bare chest.

"I love you, very much Don."

Don felt his heart swell and he kissed her tousled hair. "I love you too, Peggy."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> I clearly have a bit of a Jon Hamm beard thing going on and I apologize for using it again in this story...it does figure into the plot though. In my defense, he did look really good with it at this year's Emmys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Don was serious about wanting Peggy to meet his family, so he planned a Sunday afternoon get-together at his house a week later. Peggy was amazed when she arrived at the townhouse to see Don with what appeared to be a full beard, with quite a few speckles of grey amongst the dark brown facial hair.

"Wow! That did not take long did it!" Peggy said incredulously.

Don grinned, "Nope. And I could get used to not shaving everyday too." Don kissed her briefly on the lips and led her into the family room where Don's daughter Sally and his granddaughter Anna were playing.

"Sally, I want you and Anna to meet my friend Peggy Olson.

"Dad, we've met before!" Sally said, correcting her father as he went to the kitchen to fetch Peggy a drink. "It's great to see you again Peggy!" Sally said enthusiastically. "I can't believe you convinced my dad to grow a beard! Next thing we know he's going to start dressing like Ted Baxter."

"God I hope not!" Peggy cried. "And it was only a suggestion. What do you think of it?"

"I like it" Sally said "He looks like he's finally content...which I think is mainly thanks to you. He's like a different man."

Peggy smiled, happy to hear such praise from Don's daughter. Peggy turned her attention to the little girl sitting on the floor of the family room playing with a doll. "Hi, my name is Peggy. What's your name?"

"Anna." the little girl said shyly. Peggy didn't want to overwhelm the little girl so she backed up slightly. She heard Don's voice coming up behind her.

"Anna, this is my friend Peggy. She is very nice and would love to play Barbies with you." Don intervened, coming in the room with a can of soda for Peggy.

Peggy smiled, "Yes, I'd love to play Barbies! What are there names?" Don watched silently as the two of them played, his admiration for this woman only continuing to grow.

Peggy and Anna played contentedly for a while until Bobby and Gene arrived. Bobby was the spitting image of his father, with dark hair and green eyes. He was perhaps an inch taller than his father with a slightly slimmer build. Gene on the other hand had blonde hair and more closely resembled his mother. He was and inch or two shorter than Don. Don made the necessary introductions and then began preparing the grill outside for the barbecue.

"So, Gene," Peggy began "I understand you recently had a birthday. How old are you now?"

"Fifteen." Gene answered curtly.

Peggy noticed Gene's tone but tried not to take offense. She decided to address Bobby, "Okay, and Bobby, what about you?"

"I'm twenty Ms Olson." replied Bobby politely.

"Please call me Peggy, Bobby. So, where are you going to school?"

"I'm transferring to NYU so that I can be closer to Dad and Sally."

Peggy nodded "Do think you'll move in here?"

Bobby shrugged, "Possibly, I haven't decided yet. It would certainly save money."

Peggy smiled and decided to try again to draw Gene into the conversation. "Gene, where are you going to school?"

"Exeter. That's where Henry went."

"That's a great school from what I understand. You should be able to have your pick of Ivy League schools then!" Peggy said, silently wishing that Don would join them soon. The conversation continued in this stilted manner for a while until Sally joined them after having helped to prepare the food for dinner. Peggy was relieved to see her.

"So Sally, your Dad mentioned that you found a job in publishing. That sounds exciting!"

"Yeah, it's entry-level stuff right now, but I should get more responsibility eventually." Sally drew Peggy aside in a conspiratorial manner.

"So, I have to ask...what is it like dating my Dad after having known him for so long?"

Peggy blushed. "Um...it's...nice? I don't know what you want me to say."

Sally laughed, "I'm just kidding. I know how he can be, but I'm very glad you are seeing each other. You are good for him. I can't think of the last time he was so happy." Peggy beamed. "That's good to hear."

"Oh, and since you were able to convince him to grow the beard, see if you can get him to lighten up on the Brylcream...he looks like an old man with his hair schellacked like that!" Peggy laughed. "I'll see what I can do!"

Don came inside a few minutes later with a plate of burgers fresh from the grill. "Soup's on. Let's eat."

Dinner was nice, if a little awkward. Sally and Bobby chatted amiably and Anna commandeered her grandfather's attention. Peggy was content to sit and observe the family dynamic. Don made sure to let Peggy know that he hadn't forgotten her by touching her thigh discretely under the table. They exchanged knowing glances and smiles several times throughout dinner. Peggy was concerned to see that Gene seemed withdrawn and wasn't contributing to the conversation. Any attempts to include him in the conversation were met with curt answers. Don took notice and drew Gene aside into his study after dinner to speak with him.

"Gene, have I done something to upset you today? Is there something bothering you." Don asked.

"No." was Gene's only reply.

Don frowned and furrowed his brow. "Well I know that your niece was very excited to have you visit today...it was all she could talk about all day."

Gene scowled and continued to look at the floor. "That's nice. It's really nice for her that you are here all the time for her, but you couldn't be bothered to be around for me at all." Gene spat bitterly.

Don sighed. "You're right...you got a raw deal. Your mother and I divorced only a few months after you were born, and then I was barely around. None of that was your fault. But I am here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Gene who had been staring at the ground looked at his father with angry tears in his eyes. Don put both hands on his youngest son's shoulders and looked right into Gene's eyes.

"I'm truly sorry that I missed most of your childhood. You have every right to be angry with me. But I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I am here for you."

Gene started openly crying at this point, Don, becoming choked-up as well, drew his son into an embrace and neither one spoke for a few minutes.

Once they had both suitably recovered, Don released Gene from his embrace and handed him a handkerchief.

"So Dad," Gene began "are you going to marry Peggy?"

Don, who was taken aback by the abrupt change of subject smiled. "I don't know, Gene. Do you think I should?"

Gene shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. She's pretty nice and she spoke to me like I'm a real person, not a kid...even though I wasn't very nice to her. Plus she seems to make you very happy."

Don smiled. "She does."

"For what it's worth Dad," Gene added "I think she would make a good stepmother."

Don laughed "I'll take that into consideration." Don opened the door to the study and turned to let his son leave first.

Gene smiled and pat his father on the back. "You'd better get moving old man. You're not getting any younger!"

Don went in search of Peggy immediately following his conversation with Gene. Sally, who had been washing dishes in the kitchen, directed him towards Anna's room where he found Peggy having a tea party with Anna and Bobby.

"Grandpa!" Anna exclaimed when Don entered the room, sounding so much like her mother did at that age that it made his heart ache. "Peggy said that I made the BEST tea that she's ever had! Can you believe it?"

Peggy smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "It IS pretty amazing tea!"

Don chuckled. "Bobby, if you wouldn't mind continuing the tea party with Anna, I would like to borrow Peggy." Bobby agreed and Don suggested that he and Peggy take a walk.

Once the were outside Don took Peggy's hand and they set out for a walk through the neighborhood. They walked in silence for a while until Peggy spoke.

"I saw that you took Gene aside. Is everything all right?"

Don drew a heavy sigh. "It is now I suppose. He was very upset that I am essentially helping to raise Anna, but I wasn't around for him hardly at all. He was right of course. I was a terrible father."

"Oh Don." Peggy said as she squeezed Don's hand.

He continued, "I apologized of course and I think we'll be fine from now on."

"That's wonderful! Your kids are great Don. I really had a nice time today."

Don smirked and laughed quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Peggy asked. "I was just thinking about something Gene said. You probably don't want to know."

"Why wouldn't I want to know? Was it something about me?"

Don realized he had said too much, but there was no going back. "Well, you'll be happy to know that he likes you...they all do by the way. Anyway he asked me if I was going to marry you."

Peggy felt her stomach drop. "What did you tell him?" Peggy asked nervously.

"I didn't answer the question actually. I know how I feel and what I would like to see happen between us, but I don't want to rush things. But if you are asking if I want to marry you someday, I do."

Peggy's stomach flipped again. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Not tomorrow...but someday when we're both ready. Nothing would make me happier."

"Oh." Peggy could think of no other reply at the moment.

Don stopped walking and turned to face Peggy, holding both of her hands. "Peggy, calm down." Peggy nodded silently. "I'm only telling you this so that you know what my intentions are. This is not a fling or an affair to me. I wouldn't have introduced you to my family if I didn't intend for you to be a part of it someday. I know we've only been dating for six weeks and you probably have doubts about my ability to be faithful. I can tell you that these past six weeks have been the best of my life. Having both you and my children around has made me the happiest I've ever been. So while you may have doubts about my ability to be a faithful husband, I can tell you that I would never want to jeopardize what we have because as it turns out, you are key to my happiness."

Peggy smiled, "Oh, Don. I don't know what to say."

Don shook his head, "Don't say anything. I'm not proposing or anything right now. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Peggy was touched. "I love you too, Don."

Don smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Peggy closed her eyes and savored the lovely moment between them. She reached up and stroked Don's whisker-covered cheek.

"That beard tickles." Peggy said, lightening the mood.

"You never told me your opinion...do you like it?" Don asked.

Peggy grinned, "I really do. It makes you look like a sexy but distinguished college professor." Don put his arm around Peggy and they continued walking.

They returned to the house and everyone had the dessert Sally prepared. It was getting late and it was time for Anna to go to bed. Bobby and Gene were staying overnight and soon it was time for Peggy to leave. Don drove her home and escorted her inside.

"Thank you for inviting me over Don. I had a wonderful time."

"I did too." Don said sincerely. "The kids love you...Anna said she can't wait for you to come over again." Peggy laughed.

"She's just like her mother was at that age." Don said wistfully.

"I wish I could stay, but with a house full of people it wouldn't be a good idea."

Peggy smiled, "I do too." Don kissed her goodnight and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

So when do we get to meet him?" Stan asked Peggy one day several weeks later.

"Meet who?" Peggy asked. Looking at Stan with confusion.

"Your secret boyfriend? You've been in a good mood for three months...there's got to be a reason. So who is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Peggy lied.

"Come on, Pegs. If this person is making you truly happy there's no reason for the secrecy, unless you think that there's a good reason to keep this from us. Come on, out with it! Ken and I have been speculating for weeks about who it could be."

Peggy sighed. "Fine, do you really want to know who it is?" Stan nodded. "Okay fine it's Don. I've been dating Don Draper for months and I'm in love with him.

"Jesus, really?" Stan was shocked. "Peggy, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind? You know better than anyone what he is capable of."

Peggy shook her head adamantly, "Stan, he's a good man. Yes he has made a lot of mistakes, but he is constantly striving to be a better person. He is a good father and grandfather..."

"Grandfather?" Stan said incredulously.

"Yes. Did you know that he's helping his daughter raise his five year-old granddaughter? That's what he's doing now and that's the reason he left SC&P...he left to help his daughter out when she became pregnant."

Stan shook his head. "I didn't know that."

"Anyway, he's changed a lot since you knew him...I already told you that he quit drinking. I'm happy when I'm with him, and he knows how important work is to me so he doesn't make me feel guilty when I get really busy."

"He sounds perfect." Stan said wryly.

Peggy shook her head, "Oh, nobody's perfect, but I think that Don might be perfect for me."

Stan sighed, "Well Peggy, since you don't have any actual brothers to threaten your boyfriends, I think I'm going to have to assume that role. You have him come here to pick you up next time you have a date. I'm going to have a talk with him. I can't have him messing with my little sister."

Peggy smiled, "Stan, you are so sweet. Jenn is lucky to have you. if you feel that you must talk to Don I won't stop you. Just be nice...I kind of like him." Peggy hugged Stan and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Peggy did ask Don to meet her at the office that Friday. It was the first time he had been there since they'd been dating. Don was dressed quite a bit more casually than he had been the last time he was there, and with his beard he almost unrecognizable. When he arrived he checked in with Peggy's secretary.

"Don Draper to see Peggy Olson. She is expecting me."

Peggy's secretary was surprised, "Oh, Mr. Draper...I didn't recognize you. Ms. Olson told me to tell you that she'll be right back and that you should wait for her in her office." Don thanked April and went in and looked around Peggy's office examining some of the knick knacks she had. After a few minutes the door opened and Don turned around with a brilliant smile expecting to see Peggy, but it was Stan instead. Don's smile faded slightly.

"Oh, hello Stan. I'm just waiting for Peggy."

Stan was astonished by the physical change in Don. "Don, I almost didn't recognize you with that beard. Looks like you're really letting yourself go."

Don laughed "You're one to talk, Stan."

Stan looked down at his once athletic physique and smirked."Touché. Anyway, I know why you're here, Peggy told me you two have been seeing each other." Don nodded. "I just want to make sure that you're not going to screw around with her. I've come to think of her as the little sister I never had. She's been through a lot and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Don sighed. "Stan, I understand where you are coming from. I was a terrible husband to Megan and Betty before that. But it's different with Peggy. She really knows me and she can call me on my bullshit."

Stan snorted. "Yeah, me too."

"She is wonderful and I think she is what I've been looking for all along."

Stan smiled "You do realize that if you fuck with her, I will kill you."

Don nodded "I do, but that's not going to happen."

"Good." Stan shook Don's hand. "Now I've got to get home or my wife will kill me! She's been home with the boys all day and I promised to be home on time tonight to give her a break."

"How's fatherhood treating you?" Don asked as Stan prepared to leave.

Stan grinned "I've barely slept in weeks and I'm often covered in shit, but there's no greater feeling in the world."

Don smiled and clapped Stan on the back. "I'm glad to hear it. Now go home to your wife."

* * *

><p>Don had previously made arrangements with Sally to spend the weekend at Peggy's apartment and she was very excited about it. Don had never stayed over for a whole evening, let alone an entire weekend. On Friday night Peggy ordered Chinese take-out and they spent the evening in, eating and watching TV on the couch.<p>

"So Stan came and talked to me today..." Don began as they were undressing and getting ready for bed.

"Oh?" Peggy said, feigning surprise.

Don smirked, "You know very well that he did. He had a few choice words for me while I was waiting for you in your office."

Peggy laughed, "I'm sorry about that. I hope he wasn't too rough on you. Stan is just concerned about me. He just wants to make sure that I don't get hurt. I tried to assure him, but he insisted on speaking to you."

"Peggy, I'll tell you what I told him. _You_ are what was missing from my life for all this time. Everything could have been so different if I would have just taken my head out of my ass and seen what was in front of me years ago and asked you out then, but I don't think I was ready. Instead I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I am so grateful that you agreed to give me a chance Peggy. I now know what it feels like to have everything I could ever need. I am not going to mess that up this time."

Peggy sighed. "I know, Don. I'm sorry that you keep having to prove yourself. I don't know if I would've been ready to be with you back then anyway. I had my own shit to go through, although I do wish that you could have saved yourself and everyone else unnecessary pain. It doesn't matter. You make me so happy now." Don smiled warmly at Peggy as they turned down the sheets of her bed. Peggy was amused to see that Don clad only in his boxer shorts while she was wearing one of her favorite comfortable nightgowns. She was a little nervous about spending the entire weekend with Don, but she was also very excited. It felt like a huge step forward in their relationship.

"Come here." Don commanded, folding Peggy into his arms Into a warm hug, kissing her on the cheek. Peggy rest her head against his broad, bare chest and could feel his heart beating strongly. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, sweetheart. I love you Peggy."

Peggy ran her fingers lightly all over Don's back and kissed him on the chest right above his heart. Don drew a sharp intake of breath as she ran her hands down to his backside, pulling him closer to her. "Make love to me." Peggy ordered. Don grabbed Peggy's face and kissed her passionately.

They made love that night and fell asleep in each others arms. The spent Saturday doing fairly domestic things like grocery shopping and Don made spaghetti that evening. They went out to see a late movie and made love again that night.

Peggy woke early Sunday morning with a start after having a disturbing dream and she couldn't get back to sleep. She rest her head on Don's chest, rubbing his firm stomach lightly with her fingers. Peggy marveled about how much had changed in a few short months. She was in love with this man whom she'd previously thought was unattainable. He had become a very integral part of her life quickly and she couldn't imagine not being with him. He was an amazing lover and he had become her best friend And closest confidant. He respected her opinions and cared about what she thought. He made her feel beautiful. She truly loved him.

During her musings, Peggy thought about one of her unanswered questions. It could probably wait but she was impatient so she gently woke him.

"Don?"

"Hmmm?"

"When is your birthday?"

"June second. You already know that."

"No. When is your actual birthday...Dick Whitman's birthday?"

"Oh...March fourth." Peggy was silent, in deep thought.

Don opened his eyes. "Why do you ask? Peggy, you know that I don't like my birthday. We never celebrated it when I was a kid. I think it just reminded my stepmother about where I came from and it made her resent me more." Don said sadly.

Peggy frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that Don. I was just thinking that we, you and I could celebrate it somehow...to make that date have a happier association for you. Not a party or anything, but we could take a trip somewhere, or do something special. Maybe we could get married?"

Don was jarred fully awake. "Are you serious?"

"I think so Don. This weekend has been amazing...having you around all the time, doing some pretty mundane everyday things. It feels so right. I don't ever want you to leave. The thought of being here alone again is unbearable."

Don kissed Peggy's forehead. "Peggy, you know nothing would make me happier than to marry you...I would do it right now if I could. But are you sure this is something you want? Are you sure you want me?"

"Of course I want you. I love being with you and your kids. You all make me feel like a part of the family. The only thing I can't figure out is where we should live."

Don laughed, "Really? That's your biggest concern? That seems easy enough...we should live here."

"Really?" Peggy asked.

Don nodded, "It makes the most sense. Your office is downstairs and there's plenty of room in here for us. Bobby is starting at NYU soon and he will be moving in to my house. He really missed Sally and I told him that he was more than welcome to live there and save money on rent. It won't be the same as me living there but there will be a man there to protect those girls."

Peggy thought about that. Bobby cut the same imposing figure as Don did. He would make a suitable stand-in for his father.

"Would you mind if we set-up one of your bedrooms as a room for Anna?" Don asked.

Peggy shook her head. "No, not at all!"

Don continued, "I figure I could pick her up after school and watch her here. She might feel more comfortable if she had a place in here for her toys."

Peggy was amazed, "Jesus, Don it sounds like you've already thought this through."

Don smiled, "I've been thinking about this a lot actually. But this is all wrong. I haven't even asked you properly yet."

Peggy shook her head. "Don, it's fine. I don't need for you to make a grand gesture or anything."

Don shook his head emphatically, "No, I'm going to do this right. You deserve a ring and a proper proposal."

Peggy laughed, "If that's what you want." Peggy touched his cheek. "I love you, Don."

"I love you too, Peggy." Don kissed her full on the lips, and they made love once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Peggy wasn't the easiest girl to shop for. Don knew that he didn't want a cookie cutter diamond ring for Peggy, and it took some time to find what he was looking for. Don searched high and low for the perfect engagement ring, and he finally found what he was looking for in an antique store. He decided to surprise Peggy one night when he knew she would be working late at the office. Peggy had given him a key to her place weeks earlier and he snuck into her apartment to set-up a surprise candlelight dinner. Don brought food for Stan too to keep him occupied while he spoke with Peggy alone.

Peggy and Stan were working together on pitch that they were going to be presenting soon. They were having a hard time finalizing the strategy and were getting very frustrated. When Don showed up unexpected with a bag of food, both Stan and Peggy were overjoyed to see him.

"Don! You are a sight for sore eyes!" Stan exclaimed. "Did you bring enough for three?" Stan asked, eyeing the bag of food.

"Actually Stan, I did. Here, take what you want, I'd like to borrow Peggy for a while if you don't mind." Stan grabbed the bag and fished out an egg roll and happily took a bite.

"Go for it!" Stan mumbled with his mouth full, waving them off. Don led Peggy upstairs to her apartment where he had set up a candlelight dinner for two.

"Don, you do know that I only have a few minutes before I have to be back downstairs right?" Peggy asked.

Don smiled, "This should only take a few minutes and I brought enough food to tide Stan over for a while. Sit down, Peggy."

Peggy complied and Don got down on one knee and took Peggy's hand. Peggy's heart started beating faster. "Oh God," she whispered.

Don looked deep into Peggy's earnest blue eyes. "Peggy Olson, you are my best friend. You have made me happier than I ever thought possible. You are perfect for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much and I want you to be my wife. Peggy, will you marry me?"

Don presented Peggy with the ring and slid it onto her finger. Peggy beamed. "Don, nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. I can't imagine spending my life with anybody else. I thank God every day for bringing you back into my life. I love you so very much. Yes Don Draper, I will marry you!" Peggy threw her arms around Don's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

"Do we really need to wait until my birthday?" Don asked A few moments later. "That is six months from now!"

Peggy grinned, "See, now you have a reason to look forward to that date! I've never been engaged before. Let me enjoy this for a while...also I need to prepare my mother. I never told her that we were dating and even though she no longer blames you for what happened years ago, she's not exactly your biggest fan. Plus, I need to plan a simple wedding and prepare to take time off for a honeymoon. It will fly by, believe me. Don't you want to spend as much time with your kids as you can while you still live with them?"

Don nodded. "I see your point. I'm just incredibly impatient but I'll manage. Come here." Don held out his arms and gave Peggy a huge hug, kissing her hair. "I hope you know how happy you've made me. I can't wait to marry you."

Peggy pulled back and touched Don's face. "I know, Don. I love you too and I'm looking forward to beginning our life together. Come on, let's celebrate." Peggy said, grabbing Don by the hand and pulling him toward the bedroom. "Please don't think that I'm protesting, but have you forgotten about about Stan? Don't you need to go back to work?" Peggy smiled mischievously. "You brought him Chinese food...he won't miss me for a while. Plus maybe screwing you will help to blow the cobwebs off." Don grinned. "You know I'm always happy to be of service."

* * *

><p>Peggy was right in that the next several months flew by. With Don's granddaughter in kindergarten, he was free in the afternoons and he frequently stopped by Peggy's office and brought the staff lunch. Stan and Ken still were still a little skeptical about Don and his ability to be a worthy suitor for Peggy, but they observed genuine affection between the couple and they were pleased to see that Peggy was happy.<p>

Occasionally someone would ask Don his opinion on something, a tag line or artwork and he would be happy to help out, offering up both praise and criticism. Don did not have any desire to return to work but he enjoyed consulting, and helping Peggy and her firm out any way that he could.

Peggy was in no hurry to introduce Don to her mother formally, but she knew she could not delay the inevitable forever. Peggy invited her mother over for brunch one Sunday afternoon in early November with the express purpose of meeting Don. Peggy prepared an ambitious feast for the occasion. When her mother arrived she appeared as if she was ready for an ambush.

"Hi, Ma." Peggy said greeting her mother warmly.

Katherine Olson gave her daughter an appraising look. "Hello, Peaches. To what do I owe the honor of seeing my youngest child today. It's been too long."

Peggy grimaced. "I know, Ma. I've been busy with work. Listen, I asked you to come over today because I have something I want to tell you. I think it's good news, but you may not see it that way."

"What is it Peaches?" Mrs. Olson said with concern.

"Ma," Peggy began nervously, "I've been seeing someone for the past six months and he has asked me to marry him."

"Really?" Mrs. Olson exclaimed, "That is wonderful news! Why would you think I would be upset about that? What is his name?"

"Well, you've already met him...he used to be my boss. Do you remember Don Draper?"

Katherine looked at her daughter with shock and disapproval "He's married!"

"He's divorced, Ma!" Peggy said with exasperation. "Look, I know how you feel about him, but you're wrong. Don is a good man and I love him very much. I have explained to you before that Don had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to me years ago. We didn't get together until six months ago. He came to see me in the hospital because he was worried about me after I disappeared. I never told you this, but it was he was who helped me accept what had happened...to admit to myself what I had been denying which was that I had had a baby and to move forward. If anything you should be grateful to him for that. Anyway, I have asked him to join us today for brunch and I want you to at least give him a chance."

Mrs. Olson exploded with anger. "But what kind of man is he? I know he's been married before, at least twice...what makes you think that he isn't going to use you and then trade you in for a younger model? You are no spring chicken you know!"

Peggy sighed. "I know, Ma. Please say you'll stay and eat with us and get to know Don. He is a good man. Promise me you will at least give him a chance."

Mrs. Olson sighed, "All right, I will stay, but I make no promises."

Don arrived a short while later, with Peggy greeting him at the door. Don was still sporting the beard that Peggy loved and was wearing a navy blue v-neck sweater over top an oxford shirt, with tan pants. He appeared much more relaxed than he felt.

Peggy made the necessary introductions. "Ma, I would like you to meet my fiancé Donald Draper. Don this is my mother Katherine Olson."

Don extended a hand towards Peggy's mother. "Mrs. Olson, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mrs. Olson smiled tightly. "Likewise, although I did just hear about you a few minutes ago. Please, tell me a little about yourself. Do you have kids?"

Don nodded, "Yes, I do. I have three. Sally is twenty three, Bobby is twenty and Gene is fifteen..."

"That's nice." Mrs. Olson interrupted.

"...I also have a five-year old granddaughter named Anna. She's Sally's daughter." Don added.

"Oh, you have grandchildren too? Well that is unexpected. I suppose you are not looking to have any more children."

"Ma!" Peggy exclaimed, mortified.

"I'm sorry Peaches, I'm just trying to find out what I can. None of us is getting any younger here. Speaking of, how old are you Don?"

Don was taken aback by Mrs Olson's bluntness. "Fifty-one. And to address your other question, if by some chance Peggy were to become with child, I would consider it a blessing. I love children and Peggy has already met my kids and granddaughter and she's great with them. If we were lucky enough to have a child of our own I would be overjoyed. However if that is not a possibility that is okay too."

Peggy smiled warmly at Don and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Let's eat shall we!"

Brunch continued on in a similar manner, with Mrs Olson asking personal questions of Don, which he would then answer as politely as possible.

"So, how many times have you been married, Don?"

"Twice. The first time was to the mother of my kids, Betty, and the other was to a young woman whom I met at work who decided she wanted to be an actress, Megan. Peggy mentioned that you watched her show occasionally."

"Yes, I do...I thought she was still your wife."

"No, we divorced seven years ago." Don had decided that he would answer all questions as honestly as possible, within reason. Certain details would be omitted for obvious reasons.

Mrs Olson took a bite of ham, an then continued. "So, Don, tell me about your childhood. Where were you born? Are your parents still around?"

"No, my parents have both passed away. I was born in 1926 in rural Illinois. My father was a farmer. My mother died during childbirth and I was raised by my stepmother, Abigail. My father, Archibald, passed away when I was ten after being kicked in the head by a horse."

"Oh!" Mrs, Olson exclaimed, "I'm sorry to hear that!"

Don nodded and continued. "Abigail was pregnant at the time and she moved us to Pennsylvania to a boarding house of sorts where she could work in exchange for room and board and we, my half brother Adam and I could live rent free. I lived there with them and Abigail's new husband whom I called Uncle Mac until I joined the army and was sent to Korea. I was injured and sent home and found a job selling cars, then I found an other job selling furs while going to night school. I started writing ad copy for the fur shop and I was discovered by Roger Sterling, President of Sterling Cooper Advertising. The rest, as they say is history." Peggy gently rubbed Don's back, and he looked at her and smiled. She was amazed at his ability to tell the sad story of his impoverished childhood with such ease. She knew which details that he had omitted, having been told months before.

"Well," Mrs Olson said, "it sounds like you had a rather difficult childhood. I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide that now would be a good time to take up with my daughter?"

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Ma! Really?"

"Well Mrs Olson," Don began, as he clasped Peggy's hand on top of the table, "I have known Peggy for a very long time...about eighteen years. Throughout that time Peggy has been there for me. She has been a valued work colleague, a great collaborator, and an inspiration to me. Peggy challenged me to always do better. She was also hard on me when I was being a self-centered asshole. She has proven herself to be a very loyal friend and I love her very dearly. When she agreed to marry me, it felt like the puzzle that has been my life for so long was finally complete. As you said Mrs. Olson, none of us is getting any younger. Why wait for something that could make you truly happy?"

Peggy felt her eyes tear up as Don brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Mrs. Olson was moved by Don's speech and dabbed the corners of her eyes with her napkin.

"Well Mr. Draper,"

"Don." Don gently corrected her,

"Don, I'm glad to see that Peggy has finally found someone who is able to to care of her. I know she isn't perfect, but she's my little girl and I still worry about her. Take care of her, will you?" She asked sincerely.

"I will." Don assured her.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

On Saturday March 4, 1978, Donald Draper married Peggy Olson surrounded by a small group of friends and family. Peggy asked Stan to give her away and Don's daughter Sally served as her Maid of Honor. Don had both of his sons serving as co-Best Men and Don's granddaughter was Peggy's other bridesmaid. Don wore a dark, well tailored suit and Peggy wore a simple cream colored sheath dress. Peggy convinced Don to keep the beard that she thought represented a fundamental change in him. Gone was the false bravado, the drinking and the womanizing. In its place was a man who was capable of making a commitment to one woman. He was almost a completely different person inside and out.

Don invited Betty and Henry to the wedding and surprisingly they came. Betty met her granddaughter for the first time and although things were strained, Betty and Sally were on their way to mending their relationship.

Betty was bemused when she first saw her former husband. She cordially greeted Don and his new wife after the ceremony. "Hello, Don. You're looking well."

"Thanks Betts, you too."

"I like the beard. It's very dashing."

Don grinned, "Thank you. I enjoy not shaving. Do you remember my wife Peggy? I believe you met her when she was my secretary almost twenty years ago."

Betty shook hands with Peggy, "Of course. Congratulations to you both."

Don excused himself from Peggy's side and drew Betty aside to speak with her privately. "Thank you for coming, Betts. It means a lot to the girls and myself."

Betty smiled tightly, "It's fine, Don. It's long past overdue. I remember Peggy. She's very sweet. You seem so different...more at ease and comfortable in your skin."

Don smiled, "I am. I am more myself with her than I've ever been with anyone...if I could marry her under my real name I would. Did you know that today is my actual birthday?" Don said conspiratorially.

A look of understanding passed over Betty's face and she nodded. "I'm happy for you, Dick."

Don smiled sadly at Betty. He kissed her on the cheek and excused himself to go find his bride.

* * *

><p>Following the wedding Don and Peggy spent their first night as a married couple at Peggy's house which Don had moved his belongings into earlier in the week. They were both as happy as they had ever been, and the realization of waking up next to each other as a married couple was almost too much to bear.<p>

Peggy allowed Don to choose where they were to go on their honeymoon. The only stipulation she had was that it needed to be someplace warm. Don surprised her by loading up their luggage in his car and the two of them embarked on a road trip to Florida, where neither of them had ever been. The trip down was long, but they made the best of it by stopping at several tourist traps along the way. When they arrived at their destination in Daytona Beach they were exhausted and ready to relax.

Peggy was surprised when Don registered them under the names Mr. and Mrs. Richard and Margaret Whitman, but she kept her expression neutral until they reached their room. As soon as Don closed the door he explained himself.

"I know it seems strange, but do you think you could call me by my real name while we're here?"

"You want me to call you Dick?" Peggy was floored.

Don nodded. "This is the kind of honeymoon that Dick Whitman would take with his new beautiful wife. Nothing fancy, just two people enjoying each other at the beach. It's important to me Peggy."

Peggy smiled, "I can do that...it will be strange at first but I can do it. I love you, Dick."

Don grinned and in one swift motion swept Peggy up into his arms and placed her on the bed. Don kissed her hard and began removing Peggy's clothing.

"I don't know why but hearing you call me that is the biggest turn on." Don said as he removed Peggy's bra and panties. Peggy began unbuckling Don's belt and helped him remove his pants and shirt until he was completely naked. Don was not gentle this time when they made love, thrusting into Peggy hard and deep, kissing every inch of her body. Peggy moaned and buried her hands into Don's hair, gripping tightly with each thrust of Don's body. They both came at similar times and then Don lay on top of her for a while before rolling over onto his side and pulling Peggy's naked body close to him.

"God, I love you so much Peggy!" Don said quietly as he nuzzled her neck. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Peggy reached back and touched Don's face. "I love you too, Dick Whitman." Don smiled, feeling like his heart was going to burst. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms, not waking until the next morning.

Don and Peggy spent several days alternating between lying on the beach and lounging at the pool. Don was pleased to see that Peggy enjoyed the ocean as much as he did. They also took the opportunity to explore other touristy areas and even took a trip to Disney World. Don couldn't remember having a better time with anyone. Peggy was intrigued to see the subtle differences between Don as she'd grown to love him and Dick Whitman. Even though he had dropped his facade in front of her long ago, there were still times in New York in public and even in front if his kids where she noticed him acting the part of Don Draper, smooth ad man. But here away from everyone Don was completely himself.

* * *

><p>The Drapers had a long and very happy marriage. Peggy did become pregnant a few months after they were married, and they welcomed little Adam Draper into the world on January 4th, 1979.<p>

Don filled in for Peggy at work when she was out with the baby and it was clear that he hadn't lost his touch. He enjoyed working again, but he happily resumed his duties as chief child care provider once Peggy returned to work on a part-time basis. Peggy hired a few new copywriters to take up the slack so that she could spend more time with her family.

Peggy loved being a mom and Don was a tremendous help. She found that once she had a child that although work was important to her, her priorities had shifted somewhat. She eventually asked Don to take over some of her duties at the office, splitting the job as Creative Director between the two of them so that she could be home more. Don didn't mind, especially since the office was one floor away.

Sally eventually reunited with her childhood friend Glen Bishop and the two married a few years later and had two additional children. Bobby and Gene both had successful careers and maintained a close relationship with their father, stepmother and new half-brother.

If anyone had told Peggy that by 1979 she would be married to Don Draper and have his baby, a boy who looked so like his handsome father with Peggy's clear blue eyes, she would never have believed them. But it was true and she had never been happier. Don was a wonderful father and a very attentive husband. Although their path to one another had been circuitous, Peggy wouldn't have changed the end result for the world.

**THE END**


End file.
